Poison
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: I wanna love you but I better not touch. I don’t wanna touch you but you’re under my skin… Sess X Kag


_**Poison**_

_Summary: I wanna love you but I better not touch… I don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin…_

_Lady Nefertiti: hey everyone! Another one-shot from yours truly! (After I got countless e-mails from some reviewers saying that they wanted me to make a fic out of this song. It's called Poison by __Groove Coverage.) Actually first hearing the song…I thought it was kind of disturbing…oh well…and I don't own this song…etc…etc…_

_Inuyasha: (starts yanking his hair out)"GAHHH! NOOOO! PLEEEZZZZ!"_

_Lady Nefertiti: Uhm…right….we'll just ignore Inuyasha's sudden spaz attack…_

_

* * *

Chapter 1: Poison_

_-Inuyasha's forest- (night time) _

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome screamed for the hundredth time that day. Honestly did everyone want to or need to piss Inuyasha/their Inu-tachi group TODAY? Why not tomorrow or next week? What else could go wrong today? First they had run into Kouga then an attack from Naraku and then when he had been dealt with they ran into Kikyo who had tried to kill Kagome again which of course was no surprise and Kagome had been ready for her. And then just to top 'the icing on the cake,' so to speak, Sesshomaru decided to show up. 'Grrr….' She thought, her bow in hand glaring at the fact that Sesshomaru was smirking at her and then he said,

"Are you planning on killing this Sesshomaru with that onna?"

**'HELL YAH!'** Kagome screamed inwardly.

"Oi! You stop looking at Kagome like that!" Inuyasha said angrily to his brother.

"Why? Is she your woman Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said in a mocking manner. Inuyasha glared at him because Sesshomaru KNEW that Inuyasha was going to say 'no.' Kagome looked at him and then at Sesshomaru and lowered her bow. She knew…She knew what he would say…..

"So that technically means she's available for the taking?" Sesshomaru said. Dammit! Sesshomaru was goading (provoking) him to fight or yell the truth.

"What are you trying to say? That you've had a sudden change of heart? You can have any human you want but this Miko's not in the market!" Inuyasha said angrily, pointing at her and sheathed his katana.

"Miko huh?" Sesshomaru said watching Inuyasha sheath his katana. Finally he decided to act a little mature and not run around like a hooligan waving around father's fang like it was a toy.

"Yah! What have you reached a new level of stupid? What, did those documents you sit and sign all day fry your small brain?" Inuyasha said in a mocking manner.

"Miko." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice then gave Kagome a contemplating look who just stared right back at him as if she'd been stung….by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just _filled in the blanks, _so to speak.

'_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill'_

"And even after two years of traveling with this _Miko _as you claim her to be called, you still do not know her and cannot see her properly." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"**WHAT THE F... does that mean?"** Inuyasha said. She suddenly started to walk over to Sesshomaru and didn't hear Inuyasha yell 'what the hell are you doing Kagome?' She seemed to be in a trance of some kind. Her eyes were clouded over and she walked closer to Sesshomaru. She stood right in front of him, looked up and asked,

"Why can only you see me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

_-and in the background- _

"_**WHAT THE F... does that mean?"**_

_'I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains'_

He didn't answer her but just looked down into her blue eyes. His silver hair glowed like a halo in the pale moonlight, the breeze made it fly gracefully. His eyes glowed dangerously (just for her?) making Kagome's heart stop or maybe it was hammering a million miles a minute. She was biting her lip in frustration. He brought his face closer and his bangs curtained his eyes a bit and he whispered, "What have you done to this Sesshomaru?"

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

They looked like a romantic couple in love….Was this how Kagome had felt when she saw him and Kikyo together? It was horrible and it was happening in front of his face.

Inuyasha burned with jealously and growled at his brother, who looked up at Inuyasha, his eyebrow raised.

'_That's nothing you baka…Kagome caught the both of you making love in….'_ his conscious began before Inuyasha decided to turn his conscious off.

'_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

_-With Kagome- _

'_I thought you were trying to kill him hmm?' _her conscious said.

'Screw that idea' Kagome thought and she licked her lips together, Sesshomaru watching her motions with sudden interest. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said and god only knew why he had suddenly pulled her into his arms calling her name.

'_Ahem…I know you'd that screw hi….'_ her conscious began but Kagome shook her head to rid herself of those 'thoughts. '

"Uhm Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in a confused voice. Okay so he'd let her walk up to him…very close in fact but why had he grabbed her like he was going to kiss her? He was touching a 'worthless being' as he had labeled it.

"Oi!" Inuyasha said from where he stood, fists raised. He didn't dare go closer (he had felt Sesshomaru's dangerous aura) but both Sesshomaru and Kagome seemed to be in a little world of their own and he didn't like it. His jaw dislodged from his face when he saw them **WTF?** Kissing? **WTF? LIKE… WHHAATTT THAAA F...?**

'_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison'_

"I don't like an audience when we're having this kind of discussion." Sesshomaru said softly and both turned to look at Inuyasha who looked like a 'surprised deer caught in the headlights,' so to speak.

"Don't wait up for me Inuyasha; I'll be back later…." Kagome said and the both walked off but Inuyasha had no words to say. How had this happened? When had this happened? He had been left staring at their backs as they walked into the forest to do god knew what. His demon side said he should follow and spill blood but his rational side (Yes he has one…) said that he didn't wish to be killed by his brother once and for all. He sighed and trudged back to camp.

'**Kagome!'** his beast said angrily.

'_Oh just shut-up Ya' dumb beast…'_ Inuyasha said inwardly knowing he'd lost.

_-Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

They had stopped a while ago (how far had they walked?) as Kagome watched like Sesshomaru was waiting for something. Maybe making sure Inuyasha wasn't following them? Something rumbled in Sesshomaru's stomach and he growled looking into her Blue depths…. he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer if possible. Her scent was making his senses crazy and he nuzzled her neck. "Sess…." Kagome began.

"Kagome…." He began in a voice that made her shiver and melted into his embrace. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and he groaned inwardly. He took her by the hand and pulled her closer again, this time trying to undo the belt of her robe and he kissed her neck while he continued to tug on her belt. "You are mine and have always been. Since the day you tried to kill me. A little Miko who dared and try to kill the lord of the western lands? It made my beast insane, crazy wanting you…"

**(A/N: Start Lemon) **

"Oh, Well then…." Kagome said looking confused for a second. Then noticed that he had successfully undone her belt and opened up her robe. She was too surprised to utter a single word.

"What were you saying just now Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her softly.

"I was saying…." Then she moaned suddenly when he ran his hand down her thigh. Kagome didn't say anything to that because she groaned when Sesshomaru ran a hand over her breast. He gently pushed her to the ground, laid on top of her, waiting for her to protest, but she didn't….. He gazed down at her beautiful form, which was squirming beneath him, and was trying hard not to take her now….

He stopped suddenly, giving her a worried look when he heard her whimper. "Kagome what's the matter? What is it dear? Did I hurt you?" afraid suddenly that he had injured her in some way.

"No…no…it's just that…" She began shakily.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." He said softly.

She heard him take a deep breath and she didn't struggle when he touched her…she didn't struggle when he slid his finger inside her…she just squirmed a little and a warm feeling rose in her stomach, not an uncomfortable one, but a warm one.

Sesshomaru knew he'd been a fool to let her slip through his fingers (literally) every-time they had been alone….She could've become anyone else's, she wouldn't be able to stop him. He growled thinking of Inuyasha and the many nights she'd spent with him alone in the wilderness. Away from proper protection, away from the danger she was always in….

Yes…She was his danger prone Kagome, She didn't go looking for trouble…trouble usually found her and a smirk lit his features.

"Kagome, why do you worry so my dear? and you WILL be mine….I won't allow you to love anyone else….." Kagome didn't respond to him….but just let him continue his sexual torture moaning when he slid a second finger in her, it was hurting her…..she'd probably have bruises when he was done with her…but she didn't care..…

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered to her. She looked up at him, cheeks a bit flushed, wondering why he'd err…stopped, and looked confused at his hesitation. Kagome started to cry then as tears slid down her cheek. "Kagome! Don't cry dear….Did I upset you?"

"No. Mmm… Sesshomaru?" she said. She looked up at him with those impossibly large blue eyes of hers.

"It's okay…" She gazed up at him with a soft expression, took a deep breath and nodded at him…

He exhaled deeply, a breath he didn't know he'd been keeping in and covered his body with hers….and he said one thing…."It might hurt a little when I'm inside you….but other than that…."

She hadn't noticed that he'd already undressed, but she had just arched her body upward, waiting for him to fill her…..She gasped when he slipped into her, followed with her screams….it was hurting her, he kissed her tears away...whispering something in her ear and he had to hold her down so she could stay still….. When he bit her neck, quite hard in fact….her last words before she fainted from pain were "Sesshomaru…that..."

A rare smile lit his features as he looked at HIS mark upon her shoulder, still a bit red….she was now his and he sighed with relief…she was his…and that was all that mattered…

**(A/N: End Lemon) **

"Good morning sunshine!" Kagome chirped happily, looking down at him still lying on his chest.

'Who was this Sunshine?' Why was his mate comparing him to the sun? Sesshomaru wondered inwardly. Sesshomaru groaned looking up at her. Some people were just to damn happy in the morning and with that thought Sesshomaru closed his eyes, pulled Kagome back to his chest and went to sleep. Kagome sighed happily and shortly followed his example. How they were so exhausted was beyond her….

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

__

'Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Whew! Done! Please read and review. _


End file.
